The present disclosure herein relates to three-dimensional nonvolatile memory devices and methods of fabricating the same.
Microelectronic devices are widely used in many consumer, commercial and other applications. As the integration density of microelectronic devices continues to increase, three-dimensional microelectronic devices may be fabricated, wherein active devices, such as transistors, are stacked on a microelectronic substrate, such as an integrated circuit substrate.
In particular, memory devices are widely used for general storage and transfer of data in computers and other digital products. In some memory devices, a string of memory cells are connected in series. Moreover, in order to increase the integration density of memory devices, three-dimensional or vertical memory devices have been developed, wherein a string of serially connected memory cells is formed by the memory cells vertically being stacked on a face of a substrate, wherein a first memory cell in the string of serially connected memory cells is adjacent the face of the substrate and a last memory cell in the string of serially connected memory cells is remote from the face of the substrate. As used herein, and as conventionally used, the “vertical” direction is generally orthogonal to the face of the substrate, whereas the “horizontal” direction is generally parallel to (extending along) the face of the substrate. By vertically stacking the memory cells to form the string, increased integration density may be provided. These vertically stacked structures may also be referred to as “three-dimensional” memory devices.